Los Pecadores Capitales
by Platinum-knigh-moe
Summary: Hola denuevo, bueno, en estos fics, me inspire en la saga de los pecados capitales de los vocaloids, cada capitulo sera un pecado diferente, y cada uno esta inspirado en una cancion que es interpretada por un vocaloid distino, los 7 pecados capitales son: gula, orgullo, pereza, ira, lujuria, envidia y avaricia


_**Aviso: Los FanFics y Oneshots que he escrito no me pertenece ni el autor original, ni los personajes, ni el manga, anime, novela o pelicula**_

_**En este fic menciono la historia que representa el ¨Orgullo¨**_

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo,en algún lugar lejano, se encontraba el reino de la traidora inhumanidad, eran egoístas, se robaban, se mentían, no existía ni conocían la bondad en ese reino, y justo allí reinaba la princesa de 14 años de edad, su corta pero hermosa y elegante cabellera le llegaba a los hombros, apenas los tocaba, su color era dorado como el sol, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, a su corta edad era delicada, frágil, elegante y hermosa pero era malvada.

Su nombre era Rin . . .

En su palacio solamente tenia muebles magníficos y lujosos, todo lo que ella tenia, usara o portara debía de ser de la mejor calidad posible, todas sus cosas siempre eran traídas de todo el mundo, a su parecer, esas eran las mejores cosas, hasta sus animales eran importados, incluyendo su caballo favorito llamado Josephine, y junto a ella, siempre estaba un sirviente cuyo rostro era muy similar - cuyo nombre era Len - era malcriada y siempre tenia todo lo que quería

Muchas veces, con sus lujos que pedía, el dinero de la corona comenzaba a escasear, pero eso ella no le tomaba ni la menor importancia, solamente daba la orden de que los impuestos de su pueblo fueran mas altos, y así ella tendría el dinero necesario para pagarse todos sus lujos

- en cuanto la gente se opone a mí, sus cabezas ellos perderán - soltó una risa - ahora arrodillence

Un día, sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, la tirana princesa Rin se encontró el amor, ella se enamoró del hombre de sangre noble de azul cabellera, un príncipe cuyo reino se encontraba del otro lado del mar; pero su amor no era correspondido, ya que ese príncipe se había enamorado de una mujer sencilla que vivía en el Reino Verde, un país vecino

La princesa se sintió herida, sintió envidia y odio hacia la mujer que le había quitado el corazón del que hubiera sido su rey, así que un día llamo al ministro de su país, y con una voz llena de calma y tranquilidad dijo

- quiero que el país de verde caiga

Las ordenes de la princesa fueron obedecidas, su ejercito invadió y ataco el reino de verde, muchas casas se cayeron hasta los cimientos, muchas vidas se perdieron durante la guerra, las personas sufrían, lloraban y suplicaban piedad, pero el orgullo de la princesa la cegaba y la volvía sorda a las suplicas y las lagrimas y los gritos de dolor

El pueblo ya no aguanto mas, la guerra que la princesa había provocado era lo ultimo que necesitaban para tomar el valor de levantarse en armas en una revolución contra la princesa, la rebelión era dirigida por una mujer con una cabellera roja, al igual que su armadura y su espada; incluso las personas que habían sobrevivido al ataque contra el reino verde se aliaron a los rebeldes, paso a paso lograron envolver el país entero, los soldados eran menos que el pueblo y no pudieron detenerlos

El castillo fue rodeado, todos los sirvientes que se encontraban allí desidieron huir para salvarse, finalmente los rebeldes entraron y fueron a los aposentos de la princesa, la princesa Rin fue capturada por los rebeldes. La princesa debía de morir, todo el pueblo estaba de acuerdo en eso

La la hora de la ejecución era a las 3 en punto de la tarde, a esa hora las campanas de la iglesia sonaban, a esa hora seria s momento de morir, la princesa, desde su pricion, miro el cielo por ultima vez, su orgullo la había llevado hasta allí y no se arrepentía de nada. Al final la hora llego, las campanas anunciaron el final de su vida, y así fue . . .

La gente de hoy en día habla de ella como tal, ella era realmente la hija del mal . . .

* * *

**Esta historia fue inspirada en la cancion ¨Daughter of evil¨ interpretada por Rin Kagamine**


End file.
